


Happy New Year, Battle Buddy

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Agents, Battle Buddies AU, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, battle buddies, happy new year, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: It’s New Years Eve at Rooster Corps and Ryan Haywood has no one to kiss at midnight, but someone has their eye set on him.





	Happy New Year, Battle Buddy

The office was full of chaos as agents darted back and forth, talked loudly, laughed and yelled. Normally for Hunter Agent Ryan Haywood this kind of chaos was annoying, not for the sake of chaos itself but for the noise level. He'd never been one for large group gatherings or crowds, preferring smaller more intimate gatherings of friends and family. Tonight, however, he was content and happy, sipping from his can of Diet Coke in the corner observing his friends and coworkers make fools of themselves.

 

The Rooster Corps agency always made a big deal out of the major Hollidays, and this New Years party was no exception. The Hunters' division which he was a part of was joined by the other branches of the agency, some of whom he hadn't seen in years. They met in the main headquarters of the Corps, the room filled with agents both young and old, greenie and veteran, all having a good time and preparing for the end of the year countdown.

 

Ryan chuckled when he heard Agent Michael "Mogar" Jones, another Hunter, challenging some unfortunate soul to a fight, his teammate Agent Gavin Free rolling his eyes and squawking like some sort of bird at his teammate's antics. Team Nice Dynamite, while Ryan's rival Hunter team at the agency, always brought a smile to the gent's face. Glancing around the room Ryan's smile widened when he spotted his teammate, laughing and drinking a beer with a couple of the other agents, his infectious bubbling laughter filling Ryan with warmth. The man was short, a fact Ryan stopped lovingly reminding the lad of, and had a shaved head. He was so far the youngest member of the Hunters' division and had been assigned Ryan as a partner due to his experience. At first he'd thought the age difference would put a barrier between them, but the more time he spent with Jeremy the more he realized they fit together perfectly. Like they were meant to be partners.

 

Ryan blushed at the thought and raised his Diet Coke can, slamming back the rest of the heavenly liquid. When he lowered his head he nearly jumped out of his skin. Jeremy was standing there in front of him with a large goofy grin on his bearded face.

 

"Enjoying yourself over here in the dark Gollum?" he chuckled.

 

"The small one shouldn't ask us such questions precious," Ryan said in his best Gollum voice, caressing the now empty can and clutching it to his chest.

 

The act earned a fit of giggles from Jeremy which the older man counted as a win. He loved hearing Jeremy laugh, falling in love with the sound the first time he'd heard it, and he'd resolved that instant to make the lad laugh at every opportunity. He chuckled and bumped Jeremy's shoulder as the lad took his place beside his partner.

 

"Been enjoying yourself?" he asked, Jeremy nodding but looking like he was thinking about something else. "What's up buddy?"

 

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking about something dumb, don't worry about it," Jeremy smiled.

 

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me, about anything, right?" Ryan said and placed a hand on the lad's shoulder, ignoring the heat from the touch and swearing that the slight coloring of Jeremy's cheeks was a trick of the light.

 

"Of course! You've always had my back and I'll always have yours! That's what a good Battle Buddy does," Jeremy smiled widely up at the gent and put his arm around the broad shoulders as best as he could, the two men laughing and watching their colleagues bustle about.

 

"Bet Gavin will try to pair up with Michael for the midnight kiss," Jeremy said.

 

"Yeah. I bet Lindsay wallops him across the building," Ryan countered and the two laughed, but Ryan felt a sense of panic.

 

The midnight kiss. The one part of New Years he hated. Not because he wished ill on those who made out during that time, that part he found quite amusing. It was just that he'd been left alone for many years now, no one paired up with him despite several of the attractive ladies in the agency flirting with him throughout the year, or so he'd been told. He was quite hopeless when it came to noticing things like that. He was tired of spending this intimate moment alone.

 

_Perhaps..._

 

He glanced down at Jeremy and bit his lip, a thought crossing his mind. Before the lad could look up at his partner Ryan shook his head and looked away. There was no way in hell he stood a chance with Jeremy. Even if they were partners and teammates, the lad most definitely didn't think of him in a romantic sense. How could he? He knew how messed up Ryan was, all his secrets and about his dark past. How could anyone with that knowledge love him? He suddenly didn't feel all that great, a wave of sadness washing over him. He pushed off the wall, nudging Jeremy.

 

"Where you going?" the lad asked and Ryan could've sworn he heard a slight hint of panic in the lad's voice.

 

"I'm out of Diet Coke," he said and held up the can, giving it a small shake for emphasis.

 

Jeremy smiled and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a can of the sweet elixir. Ryan's eyes widened and the noise he made had Jeremy in giggles.

 

"Holy fuck in a bucket I love you!" Ryan exclaimed, not noticing the blush creeping up in Jeremy's cheeks.

 

“Hey, uh...Ry?” the lad asked.

 

“Yes Jer?” Ryan replied as he popped the cap and started to take a drink.

 

“I uh, I noticed that you don’t have uh...a um...” Jeremy struggled to find the words before taking a deep breath. “You don’t have a partner for the New Years kiss, and neither do I so do you wanna, y’know...pair up together?”

 

Ryan could safely say he’d never seen someone shoot soda out of their nose until that moment. The next several minutes were spent with him holding his nose in pain and Jeremy looking both concerned and on the verge of breaking into hysterical laughter as he pat Ryan’s back. All the while one thought ran through the gent’s mind.

 

Jeremy wanted to kiss him.

 

When he could once again talk without a burning pain he looked down at his partner.

 

“Before my drink betrayed me I think I heard you wrong. Did you say what I think you said?” he asked. In the background the countdown for the new year began.

 

5

 

“Uhh...depends...” Jeremy said nervously.

 

“On?” Ryan persisted.

 

4

 

“Yes?” Jeremy said hesitantly.

 

3

 

“You want to kiss me?” Ryan asked.

 

“Fuck yeah I do! Have for a long time,” Jeremy smiled.

 

2

 

“Jeremy I have a confession,” Ryan said slowly. Jeremy looked scared but swallowed and nodded.

 

1

 

Ryan smiled and gently cupped Jeremy’s cheeks in his hands, tilting the lad’s head ever so slightly to the left as he leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to the younger man’s. The muffled yelling and shouts of happy new year were drowned out as the two kissed, electricity buzzing between the two. They pulled apart, both men breathing heavily, Jeremy looking dazed and Ryan on cloud nine.

 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time too,” Ryan smiled. Jeremy smiled back and the two leaned in without a word, both hearts soaring as the two men kissed.


End file.
